


文化差异与不礼貌行为

by Asinarc



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, dylmas - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc





	文化差异与不礼貌行为

Dylan：这是英国人的什么习惯吗

Dylan：盯着别人看

Thomas：？

Thomas：这是礼貌？

Dylan：我知道！

Dylan：说话的时候要注视对方眼睛

Dylan：可是你盯得太用力

Dylan：超出礼貌范畴了！

 

Thomas：？

 

Dylan：你看

Dylan：亲吻是礼貌。亲脸亲手背亲额头都是礼貌，但是亲吻不能叫做礼貌

Thomas：

Thomas：唔

 

Dylan：

Dylan：我不是这个意思

Thomas：我知道

 

Dylan：

*沉默*

Dylan：你知道吗，我就是这个意思

 

Thomas：……你靠得太近了

Dylan：你还在盯着我看

Dylan：你不能这样盯着我看

Dylan：酒吧的时候，片场的时候，还有采访的时候，你老是盯着我

Dylan：盯着别人看是不礼貌的

Thomas：……对不起

Dylan：你都让我紧张了

 

Thomas：……

Thomas：你的手总放在我的膝盖上

Dylan：？

Thomas：这和美国人有关系吗，还是只是你的个人爱好

Dylan：你也会紧张吗

Dylan：你总在紧张，和我没什么关系

 

Thomas：你靠得太近了

Thomas：你的手心都是汗

Thomas：我让你紧张吗

 

*沉默*

 

Dylan：是你先靠过来的

Thomas：一定要在现在争论这个吗……

Dylan：

Dylan：你在接吻时会闭上眼睛，也是礼貌吗

Thomas：

Thomas：你就是不肯闭上嘴，是不是

 

Dylan：

 

Dylan：每次你看着我，我都想这么做

Dylan：看来我们找到了两全其美的办法

Dylan：

Thomas：可惜有的人安静不下来

Thomas：所以也没有那么两全其美吧


End file.
